Things Change
by shadow fang of silent rage
Summary: I wrote this story for my language class. I can't believe that I got an A. This is the story of 2 brothers reunited. If you want to see the rubric go to diefert. and it still might be there in the 7th book project tab. Warning I wrote this at 4 am on the day it was due.


We used to be so close. Even though we were brothers we were more like best friends. Even though I was 7 and he was 11. Even though I was a genius and was constantly skipping grades while he was almost held back a few times. We always did every thing together. At least we did before high school. Every thing changed and we drifted apart.

I was 12 and in senior year while my brother was still a sophomore. He was extremely popular while I had only one friend and he was a boy in tenth grade. He was my best and only friend. We were both the outcasts. The ones that no one would talk to. We were both bullied. I was smarter than him but he did not care because I did not brag about it. He knew what he wanted to do from the first time he saw a guitar. He was a much better musician than me but I did not care. On the outside we looked like complete and total opposites, at least on the outside, on the inside we were the same. His name was Andy.

I finished high school that year. I decided to wait a year or two before I would go to college. I got a scholarship and got my masters degree in computer engineering. Through out this all I was still friends with Andy. I began designing Linux computers for a living. Everything was fine. At this time I was around twenty-five.

I never looked back until one day at at a small restaurant.

My name is Nickolas aka Nick and this is my story.

My brothers name is James and this is also his story.

I was in a small restaurant in the small town I was in when I saw him. I saw my brother. I t was fairly obvious that we were brothers. We looked almost like twins and we both have black hair . Our hair was even cut the same. We were the same except for our eyes. I had Hazel eyes and he had green.

I decided to sit the table closest to him. We may have fought in the past but he was still my brother.

He looked very different than the last time I saw him. His hair was now short like mine. He was also wearing nicer clothes.

A waitress came up to me and asked what I wanted to drink and I said that I would have a water.

She left but I had never really registered her presence I was still watching my brother. Suddenly he turned around. He saw me and his eyes went wide.

James managed to stutter "Nick is that you?"

I said while grinning "Yea it's me."

His eyes still wide he stuttered "H h how."

I shrugged my shoulders and said "It must have been a coincidence."

He made motions with his hands that meant come.

I got up from my table and I walked the small distance that separated our tables.

Apparently he had been eating when I came into the restaurant so the table had a few empty plates on it.

I sat down across from him and saw that he really had changed. But then again the last time I had seen him he had been fifteen.

"So what brings you hear?" he asked me.

"I was just passing through how about you."

"Same as you," he replied.

"You have really changed I commented.

He looked down at himself and laughed. He smiled and said "Yea I really have, especially from the fifteen year old me."

"I know this might be a little personal but what changed you?"

He sighed and told me the story, "When you left for college I began to realize things, My friends were constantly bullying kids and some had even gone to jail. I began to realize that school actually was important. I saw who my friends really were, a group of jerks that found it funny to hurt other kids. So I found new friends and began actually trying in school. I knew that I would never be as smart as you but I wanted to at least get from Ds and Fs to mostly Bs."

We continued talking for a while and I found out a lot of things about my bother, even that he was married. We had both changed and we knew it. We decided to do this again and exchanged phone numbers.

Now to this very day we have continued to be friends and have families.


End file.
